Pokespe Truth Or Dare!
by TheMightyGold
Summary: Blue decides to play truth or dare with the dexholders! What sick and twisted dares will they do, or will they confess the truth of their hearts.
1. Chapter 1

_Pokespe Fun Time, or So We Thought_

_(This is my first fan fiction.)_

**Gold's POV:**

_All of the pokedex holders, from Kanto to Sinnoh, were in Red's house watching Animal Planet. It was about how Ursarings fight for territory, and let me tell you it was not a pretty sight. Blue, who wasn't interested at all, tried to get everyone's attention. "Guys, can we do something that does not include boring TV shows and no interaction?" I didn't like how she said "interaction". Usually, I'm all for fun stuff, but not if it involves Blue and here evil schemes. "I know, let's play truth of dare!" Blue said excitedly. Green, who was reading a novel, looked up at Blue a said what he usually says: "Pesky Women". "It sounds like a great idea!" I shouted out. This was my chance to get revenge on silver for snitching on me for taking all of crystal's pancakes. Sapphire, Silver, and Pearl tried sneaking away, but were caught by Blue's swift eyes. Ruby and Emerald were trying to prepare for the worst, while Yellow, Super Serious Gal, Platinum, and Diamond let out a sigh. Green didn't seem fazed at all, and Red just sat there with nothing in his mind. A few minutes later, we all gathered into a circle on Red's carpet. Blue decided to take it upon herself to use her turn. "Silver truth or dare?" Silver glared at here, and then spoke the word "dare". "I dare you to… read to everyone the first page of your old diary". This was revenge enough. Silver had to do what she said, or h was going to be blackmailed. Either way, it was blackmail. "Before I went to bed, I had to get my plushy Tododile, because I was scared of being in the dark." Everyone, especially me, burst out laughing. I think he almost dropped a tear. "Don't worry Silver; at least you're completely immune to darkness now." Blue said. He hurried and picked the next person. "Emerald, do you want truth or dare?" Rald thought about it then chose "truth". "Did you send me that book on how to not turn into a complete emmo?" Emerald nodded his little head. Silver got up and talked him and started to choke him. After he cooled down, he let go of him. Regaining his breath, Rald asked Crys "truth or dare?" I guess Crystal wanted to be brave and go for the dare. "You have to kiss Gold for at least 5 seconds in front of us!" Super Serious Gal blushed a dark red. "You are going to pay for this," she mumbled. I was actually blushing a bit too, considering I have a huge crush on her. Wait what am I saying, I have a crush on all girls. Crystal looked at me, and came closer. I pulled her in for the smooch. Everyone watched in awe except Sapphire and Diamond, who were both sleeping (how can Diamond eat in his sleep?). "Gold, pick truth or dare," Crystal said in a sweet voice, which was making me start to fall for her._

_I hope you enjoyed chapter one. There will be more chapters in time. TheMightyGold, signing out._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi guys, TheMightyGold is here with chapter 2, so I hope you enjoy it!_

**_Gold's POV:_**

_"Dare," I said while still blushing. This has never happened to me before, mainly because I would either get slapped in face, or slammed to the ground. "I dare you to spend 5 minutes in the closet with Blue." My face got twisted up, mainly because going in a small room with Blue would be your death sentence. It could be hell at the very least. Blue had an evil smirk on her face then dragged me into the closet with her. I couldn't last 30 seconds before everyone heard me scream. The scene was so obscured, that I can't even describe it. I came out twitching my mouth and eyes, knowing that I have just been traumatized. After I regained myself, I glared at Crystal. "What the heck was that for!?" I asked her. "I did it for my amusement. It was really funny how you came out." I quickly hid my face before I really started to get mad. Super Serious Gal rubbed my back feeling sorry for me. There I was just confused. "Truth or dare Red?" I guess Red wanted to take the easy way out and pick "truth". That was a big mistake. "Is it true that you have feelings for Yellow?" I got him there. Red blush the darkest red I've ever seen. He first looked at Yellow, who was also blushing, then hid his face in his lap. After one minute of waiting, he finally spoke. "I've had feelings for Yellow since I first met her!" Red blurted out. We all clapped in excitement and cheered, (except for Green and Silver. They just smirked). After that was over, it was time for the next dare. "Yellow, what will it be?" Red asked. "Dare." Red didn't hesitate. "I dare you to sleep with me tonight!" Everyone oohooed and chanted for Yellow. "Ok..." she said. It was Greens turn, and he picked dare. He was dared to confess his feelings to Blue. "You somehow annoy the living hell out of everyone, especially me. You take advantage over everyone and use us for your evil schemes. And last but not least, you constantly taunt me every day to see my reaction. But, I still love y-"He was cut off because Blue grabbed him by the collar and made out with him. I was amazed at how Green actually enjoyed it. She pulled off him and said "I love you too Greenie!" Green smirked. "You're a pesky woman."_

_This was the second chapter. There will at least 2 more chapters TheMightyGold, signing out!_


	3. Chapter 3: Last Chapter

_Almost done!_

**_Gold's POV:_**

_Green chose Ruby for the next one. Ruby spoke "truth". "Kiss Sapphire," he said, making Ruby blush. "There is no way I am kissing that barbarian!" he yelled. Sapphire, who just awoke from her nap, yelled back. "Who are ya' callin' barbarian prissy boy!" Ruby marched towards Sapphire kissed her, then marched back to his seat. Sapphire was dumbfounded by this. I kind of was too. "Uh… I'm sorry Ruby. I didn't know… that…" Ruby interrupted her. "I like you a lot." He said. I gave him thumbs up for making his move. It turns out this wasn't really such a bad idea after all. "Sapphire, would you like truth or dare?" Ruby asked. Dare it was. "Go on a date with me tonight..." Everyone yet again cheered. She nodded her head. Ruby silently said yes. Before it could be their turn, Platinum, Diamond, and Pearl needed to leave, because they had forgot they were having a gig with their manzai act, or whatever you call it. Plus, it was getting late and everyone needed to go. I said bye to everyone in the most "Goldish", way possible. I smacked all the men on their heads, and tickled all the girl's necks, except for Yellow and Crys. I ran out the door and heard yelling. After a few seconds of running, Crystal caught up to me. "Gold, could you spend the night t my house." I asked her why. "It's because sometimes… I feel alone, you know without my mom around and all." I blushed real hard. "Sure, I guess I could use some company too." Crystal gave me a sweet smile. From there, I walked Crystal home, knowing that tonight will be a good night for everyone._

_So guys, I have just finished my first fan fiction. Let me know by commenting me if you want me to do what happens at Crystal's house, what happens at Red's house, or what Ruby and Sapphire do on their date as a sequel. There will be another story coming soon called Pokespe: Boy's Sleepover. TheMightyGold, signing out!_


End file.
